A Little Romance Part 2
by Katya Jade
Summary: Part 2 of the Gambit n' Jubilee thang. This may have some wierd formatting. I tried to fix, but I think some of the paragraphs are smushed together


Nothing special to preface this story with other than it's the second in a series about Jubilee and Gambit. (And thanks for all the encouraging words you guys, I needed them.)

Standard Disclaimer: S'all Marvel's.

A Little Romance – Part 2

The morning after he saw Jubilee and Gambit on the patio, a concerned Wolverine began knocking at Jubilee's bedroom door. He hadn't slept all night thinking about what he had witnessed. Watching LeBeau touch her, he'd wanted to tear the Cajun's heart out through his nose. There was no way he would allow Gambit to become involved with the girl…_woman_ he considered his daughter. He knew about Gambit's past and, while Wolverine's own personal history wasn't exactly a child's bedtime story, he didn't want Jubilee hurt by the things she would find out. Logan's instinct to protect the ones he loved was working overtime.

He continued knocking until he heard Jubilee yell. 

"I'm coming already! Keep your shorts on!"

As he waited for her to open the door, Logan smiled to himself at the memory of having to drag Jubilee out of bed almost every morning to get her downstairs. Now, of course, she was up at 6:00am every morning to work out before the rest of the team. All grown up now. It was moments like these that he wished she was still a young girl. It was easier to handle teen angst than having to deal with a full grown woman. A woman, he reminded himself, who took after Logan in the stubbornness and attitude department. He snorted. She may be an adult, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let her carry on with Remy LeBeau. She deserved better and he would make sure she knew it.

A minute later, Jubilee opened the door to find her best friend staring back at her - arms crossed and looking _very_ cranky. 

"Wolvie, it's 6:00am. Don't you think you should wait until at least 10:00 to put on the attitude?"

He walked past her without saying a word. Gathering his thoughts, he turned around and put one hand on his hip and pointed the other at her like an accusatory schoolmaster.

"Jubes. I saw you n' Gumbo out on the patio yesterday…_kissin'_ n' _holdin' hands_."

She gave him a lopsided smile and blushed slightly. She closed the door behind her and crossed to her bed to start putting on her socks and athletic shoes. 

"Oh. We didn't know anyone saw that. We're trying to take things slow and didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I was going to tell you. Don't be so upset, Wolvie, you're the first to know."

He thought to himself, 'Wrong, darlin', I'm the _second_, but that's a whole 'nother issue.' 

He sat next to her. "Jubes, I ain't mad that ya didn't tell me. I'm mad 'cause ya don't know what yer getting' in to with Gambit. I don't want ya…uh…_involved_ with him. He ain't right fer ya. He ain't _good enough_." He crossed his arms. "I won't allow it."

She stopped midway through lacing her left shoe and turned her head slowly to look at Logan. Her eyebrows raised as she replied, stunned at what she had just heard. 

"You _what_?"

"Ya heard me, Jubes. I don't want ya seein' him anymore. Bein' friends with Gambit is one thing, but bein' his…_girlfriend_." He shook his head. "Well, I ain't havin' it."

She took a deep breath and sat upright. Her voice was low and calm. "Logan, let me set you straight on a couple of things. First, I love you. You are, and will always be, my best friend and one of the most important people in my life. I've always looked up to you and always will."

Jubilee turned sideways on the edge of the bed to face Wolverine. "Second, I am an adult and fully capable of making my own decisions. I know you think of me as a daughter, but, as every father knows, at some point you have to let go and let me live my own life. That _includes_ making my own mistakes."

She turned back to finish lacing up her shoes. "And third, you're acting like a overprotective jackass."

"I am _not _actin' like a jackass! I _know_ the Cajun and he's not good enough for ya! You'll only get hurt!"

She stood up, walked into her bathroom and took a towel from the rack. "Logan, I know this is strange for you. You've never seen me in any kind of adult relationship. You've gotten used to the fact that I don't really have a social life because of my commitments here. So, I can imagine that it's gotta be weird for you. But I'm putting my foot down on this one, Wolvie. Gambit and I have decided that we want to pursue a relationship. We're not getting _married_ or anything, for pete's sake, we just want to see where it goes. And if it doesn't work out, that's fine."
She stood and looked at Wolverine, waiting for his reply. He sat there for what seemed to be an eternity, staring at the wall. She may not have been his biological daughter, but she did take after him. This was one he realized he wasn't going to win. And if he tried, he might lose one of the few people he loved most in the world.
He crossed his arms again and looked at Jubilee in the eyes. "If he hurts you…"
She smiled. "He _won't_, Wolvie. If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. I'll be fine." She crossed over to him and leaned down to put her arms around his neck. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek. 
"Don't worry, Wolvie, you'll always be my guy."
He smiled and hugged her back. "An you'll always be my gal."

*********************

An hour later, Jubilee was finishing up her workout when Rogue walked in to the exercise room. Not having slept all night meant that she was at least ten degrees higher on the pissed off scale than Wolverine was when he knocked on Jubilee's door earlier that morning. Rogue approached the weight area and stood, watching Jubilee finish her last set of repetitions on the shoulder press machine.

Jubilee stood up and took her towel to dry off. She smiled and approached her teammate. 

"Hey, Rogue. You're up early this morning. Looks like it's going to be a great day. Want to get some coffee?"

It took every ounce of strength Rogue had not to attack Jubilee where she stood. The picture of her and Remy together still flashed through her mind. She wanted to rage out against the woman who was trying to steal the man she still loved and ached for. Rogue had long been doubting her decision to leave Remy all those months ago. At the time, she was overwhelmed with the memories she absorbed from Remy when she kissed him at the trial. She wasn't able to let go of those images and couldn't forgive him for what he had done. But she had begun to realize that his past was exactly that; the past. If the rest of the team could forgive him, then maybe she could too. 

But now the stakes had been raised. Her neglect of Remy had led to him seeking refuge in someone else. Jubilee was her teammate and her friend, but she couldn't allow Remy to be taken from her.

Jubilee was concerned. Rogue was normally a pretty happy person, even when she was troubled by something. But this morning, she didn't look herself. Moving closer, Jubilee put out her hand to touch her arm. 

"Rogue. What's wrong? You don't look so good. Should I get Hank?"

Stepping back, Rogue held up her hand towards Jubilee. "Jubilee, ah like ya. We've been through a lot togetha. But, ya gotta understand that Remy's off limits, ya hear? Ah don't know what yer thinkin', but he n' ah still got somethin' an' ah cain't let ya mess that up."

For the second time that morning, Jubilee was taken aback. 

"Rogue, if I'm not mistaken, _you_ were the one that dumped _Remy_ quite a while ago. It's taken him a long time to get over that…"

Her hands on her hips, Rogue leaned toward Jubilee. "Didn't take ya long ta worm yer way in between us, though, huh?" 

Jubilee told herself to calm down. "Rogue, I'm really _not_ going to get into this with you. I don't know how you found out about Remy and me…"

"There _is_ no Remy an' you, Jubilee. Ah _know_ he still loves me, he's always gonna love me. He's jes confused right now an' ah'm gonna make sure ah set it right."

Either Rogue was seriously deluded, or seriously right. Were Remy's feeling for her sincere or was he still pining for Rogue? No. She knew his feelings for her weren't just confusion. He may have been hurt and still longing for Rogue in the beginning, but she knew he was very much over her. It was apparent, though, that Rogue was _not_ over him.

Jubilee slung her towel around her neck. "Rogue, I don't think you're in the best mood to talk about this. It doesn't sound like _I'm_ not the one you should be talking to anyway. If you want Remy back, go tell him. I'm not going to get into a catfight to win him like he's a trophy. If he still loves you, then bless you both." 

Jubilee moved two steps closer to Rogue and looked her in the eyes. "But if he tells you it's over, then back off and let him live his life. I don't want us to become enemies over this, Rogue, but I won't let you bully me."

Rogue watched, hands on her hips, as Jubilee turned on her heel and headed out the door. 

"Oh, sugah, bullyin' is the last thing y'all gotta worry about."

*********************

Gambit was in an especially good mood when he woke up and he knew exactly who to thank for that. He planned on making some coffee and fresh pancakes before Jubilee came downstairs for breakfast. Sauntering into the kitchen, he noticed Logan sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper. He and Jubilee had agreed to take things slowly. He wasn't sure if telling Logan they were involved was the best idea. Calm reactions were not a Wolverine trademark.

"Mornin', Logan."

"Mornin', Gumbo."

Wolverine was less angry now, but he still wanted to beat Gambit to a pulp. How dare he put the moves on his little girl. Gambit was a notorious flirt and had more girlfriends than he could count. Why did he have to pick Jubilee? He paused for a moment. Well, he _knew_ why. She was intelligent, beautiful, funny and loving. Any man would be lucky to win her affections. Logan decided that since she was intent on pursuing this thing with Gambit, he would make sure Gumbo knew the score.

Wolverine put his paper down and looked up at Gambit. "So, Gumbo, you n' Jubilee are an _item_ now, huh?"

Remy froze just as he began to pour himself a cup of coffee. This may not be good. Nope. May not be good at all.

"What make you say dat, mon ami?"

"Don't play coy with me, Cajun. I saw you n' her on the patio yesterday and I talked with her this mornin'. She told me that you two got a _relationship_."

He needed to remain calm. If Wolverine intended to kill him for this, the Canadian would have already pinned him to the ground in an attempt at slicing his heart out. 

Remy finished pouring his coffee and leaned against the counter. Better to keep some distance between the two of them just in case.

"Well, Logan, it true. I care a lot 'bout Jubilee. She been a good frien' to me over de years an' I realize dat she sometin' special."

"I hope ya also _realize_ that if ya hurt her in any way, I'm gonna gut you fer dinner."

"Remy don' have any intention on hurtin' de petite." He paused and smiled. "Te be honest, I t'ink it _me_ dat at risk of gettin' hurt. She quite a woman, Logan. It would take a lot te get me te give her up."

Remy smiled softly as he thought to himself how stupid he had been to overlook what an incredible woman Jubilee was. Jubilee had been in front of him the whole time and he had been too depressed over Rogue's rejection to realize that she was perfect for him. Rogue had been a great love of his life and he would always cherish the time they had spent together. But Jubilee wasn't afraid to get close to him emotionally. Rogue always kept herself at a distance and it had been a source of friction between them for a long time. And when she had told him she couldn't forgive him for the sins of his past, he knew in his heart that they were never meant to be together. 

But Jubilee…She was different. She was fearless. He admired that about her. He could tell her anything and not worry that she would look at him with disappointment in her eyes. He respected the hell out her. And, as an added bonus, she had great legs.

Logan's eyes squinted as he surveyed Remy for any sign of insincerity. His senses told him that the minute Remy began speaking of Jubilee, his heartbeat sped up. He also got that _look_ in his eyes. Damn. The Cajun was hit alright. He hadn't seen him this happy in a long time. Wolverine put his coffee on the table and stood up.

Remy instinctively tensed as he anticipated Wolverine's very unpleasant reaction. In a few, slow steps, Logan was standing directly in front of the Cajun.

"If you n' her are that set on startin' somethin', then I guess I'll have ta give ya my blessin'." He extended his right hand. "Congratulations, Gumbo. Ya got yerself one helluva woman."

Remy smiled as he put his coffee on the counter and extended his hand to shake Wolverine's. "You don' have te worry, mon ami. I take good care of her."

Wolverine smirked as he turned back to his coffee. "Bet on it, bub."

END PART 2

Feedback is appreciated, either at this site or at [katyajade@home.com][1].

   [1]: mailto:katyajade@home.com



End file.
